Shut up and kiss me Christmas Sequel
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: A follow up to my previous Christmas special. Harry and Ron are naughty reindeer and Draco's in a thong!


**Here it is. The sequel to my Shut up and kiss me Christmas special and I hope you all enjoy it! **

Draco double checked to make sure his suit was on properly, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Draco, what's taking so long? This outfit is really itchy!" Harry yelled from his spot on his bed.

Ron picked at the annoying, leather collar around his neck, causing the bell attached to make noise.

"Better hurry, Ron's starting to get bored." Harry called, glancing sideways at his best mate sitting beside him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Draco hollered from the bathroom, turning off the light as he walked out.

He stepped out into the middle of the dormitory, wearing a long bright red robe trimmed with white fur and a matching pair of pants.

"Are Santa's little naughty reindeer getting impatient?" Draco smirked, putting his hands on his hips as he glanced up at Harry and Ron sitting on the bed.

They were both wearing tight, pale brown shorts that hugged their hips; each boy had a black leather collar around their neck and a pair of fake antlers on their heads.

"We've been waiting all day for this, of course we've gotten impatient." Ron replied, still playing with the bell of his collar.

Draco grinned as he stepped forward, moving to stand between Ron's legs.

"Well then, I'll have to do something about that, now won't I?" He smirked, placing his hands on either side of Ron's face.

"You better." Harry said, leaning closer towards Ron before kissing the boy's cheek.

"Then let's get started." Draco exclaimed, suddenly throwing his robe off to reveal his bare torso.

He quickly ripped off the pants, revealing a bright red leather thong barely containing his cock.

"Want to see what Santa has in his stocking?"

Ron and Harry both nodded, leaning forward slightly on the bed as they watched him.

Draco hooked his thumbs in the sides of his thong and slowly dragged it down his legs, bending over slightly to step out of it before straightening again.

He struck a pose to show off his bright red and green colored pubes.

"What the hell did you do?" Harry blurted out, staring at Draco's crotch in bewilderment.

"I'm in the Christmas spirit, dear Harry." He chuckled suddenly jumping on the bed in between Harry and Ron.

"Now be good little reindeer and suck Santa off."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look, before both moving to lie on their stomachs and lay over each of Draco's thighs.

Harry was the first to begin running his tongue up and down the side of Draco's erection, noticing it tasted oddly like peppermint.

Ron began slowly licking the very tip of Draco's erection, blushing when he noticed the taste as well.

"Mmm… perfect…" Draco moaned softly, stroking Harry's and Ron's hair gently.

Harry continued licking, moaning slightly as he felt himself starting to get hard.

Draco chuckled as he ran his hand down Harry's back towards his arse, rubbing it teasingly.

Ron looked up at Draco, his mouth inches from the blonde's throbbing tip.

"Are we going to do this or what? I'm bloody horny and can't wait anymore." He complained.

Draco smirked and suddenly spanking Ron's arse, earning a yelp from the boy.

"What was that for?" Ron hissed, rubbing his backside.

"You're misbehaving, you need to be punished." Draco answered, spanking Ron again.

"Did I say stop sucking?" Draco grinned down at Ron, raising his hand again.

Ron rolled his eyes as he went back to licking Draco's erection, slowly taking it part way into his mouth before slowly sucking it.

"Good little reindeer." Draco moaned, gently spanking Ron once more.

Harry pushed himself up onto his knees and leaned against Draco's arm as he started kissing Draco's neck.

Draco gripped the back of Harry's head and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, sliding his tongue across Harry's lips.

Harry felt a small shiver run down his spine from the kiss, returning it eagerly with just as much passion.

"Get behind Ron." Draco whispered in his ear, nipping at it playfully as Harry nodded.

Harry slid from the bed, moving around to stand behind Ron before sliding his shorts down and stepping out of them.

Draco held Ron's head down between his thighs, forcing him to suck harder and faster.

Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at his erection, lubricating himself before tossing his wand back onto the nightstand.

He moved closer towards Ron and spread his legs, removing his shorts before he began to slowly rub the tip of his erection against Ron's tight entrance.

With one quick move, he slid deep into Ron, filling him up all the way.

Ron moaned loudly around Draco's cock, feeling the blonde thrust it against the back of his throat.

Draco grinned and reached up to pull Harry down across Ron's back, kissing him roughly.

Harry melted into the kiss, closing his eyes tightly as he slowly thrust in and out of Ron, loving the mixture of pleasures.

Draco swirled his tongue around inside Harry's mouth, flicking it against Harry's with a teasing smirk plastered across his face.

He arched his back as he felt Ron begin to really suck him off, moaning as Ron went faster and harder.

Harry quickened his pace as well, gripping Ron's hips to steady himself.

Draco's face froze in pure ecstasy as he was sent over the edge, shooting his cum deep in Ron's throat, causing the red head to quickly swallow before pulling away.

"No you don't, clean me off while Harry finishes." Draco smirked, shoving Ron's face back down between his thighs.

Harry moaned and grunted as he went faster and harder himself inside Ron's tight hole, his hands eagerly jerking Ron off to make sure he came as well.

Ron whimpered and moaned in pleasure as he gently licked Draco's cock clean, licking every last drop of spilled cum.

Harry dug his nails into Ron's hips as he suddenly came, filling Ron with his hot seed.

Ron cried out "Bloody hell!" as he shot his load all over the floor between his and Draco's legs.

They all collapsed into a pile on the bed, panting and sweaty.

Using the last of their energy, they climbed into the bed and fell asleep snuggled up to one another.


End file.
